


Lee and Me

by FictionalFangirl



Category: Lee Pace - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Sexy Lee Pace, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFangirl/pseuds/FictionalFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just a normal girl really, until I pitched an idea to Peter Jackson and he loved it. I got cast as the queen of the elves Farrah. I didn't expect anything to happen between me and my Co-star Lee Pace, but then again when did anything normal happen to me in the last year? What can a 19 year old girl do when she becomes a star over night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lee and Me

I sat on the plane as it touched down in New Zealand. ‘Wow this is it I’m going to be on TV!’ I Thought at I got up undoing the buckle. I reached up getting my suitcase and swinging it down with a swift move of my arms. My phone buzzed and I took it out looking at it. We had just landed and already Peter wanted us to come in to start planning Hair and Make-up.

 

“God he just won’t give me a break, will he!” I said under my breath as I put my phone back into my pocket.

“Welcome to showbiz,” said Lee from behind me.

I sighed as I walked to the exit and slowly maneuvered my suitcase down onto the tarmac. I took in a sharp breath as I looked around at the surrounding New Zealand. ‘This is so different compared to Minnesota!’ I thought as I took off across the tarmac to the SUV that would be taking us to our hotel. Ten minutes later I was standing in the lobby of one of the nicest hotels in New Zealand. Lee walked over to me his strides just longer than mine.

“There was a problem with the rooms, me and you accidentally got booked together.” He said barely hiding a smile.

I gulped thinking of sharing a room with a Thirty-year-old man when I was only 19. I nodded looking up at him, it was strange he typically towered over everyone but not me with my 6’0 height. Lee looked down at me his eyes seeming to be devouring me. Lee started walking to the elevator and I took off after him. He went up to the top floor and we got out quickly finding our rooms. I opened the last door I saw and sighed.

Lee shuffled past me and set his stuff down on the bed with a sigh before crossing to the window.

“Looks like I’ll be sleeping on the couch.” I groaned as I turned around to be faced with a tiny love seat that wouldn’t fit me.

“I don’t mind sharing, saying that we’ll be playing Husband and Wife.” He said crossing to me taking my suitcase.

‘God, what have I gotten myself into? I pitched an idea to Peter Jackson on doing an all Elves show, and I got cast as the Queen of the Elves herself.’ I thought to go into the bedroom.

Lee moved his stuff to the floor and lay down on the other side of the bed stretching out as he kicked off his shoes. I slowly walked over and sat on the bed slipping off my flats and laying down. I glanced at Lee and then looked away quickly.

“You're the reason why we’re here aren't you? Peter said something about an idea for a show, but he never said who pitched it.” Lee said looking at me with a smile.

“Uh yeah I just thought the Elves needed more recognition,” I whispered shifting uncomfortably.

“Yeah I get that.” he whispered turning to me.

He smiled at me and brushed my bangs back into place, but they just swept right back into their mangy mysterious position. I turned onto my side to look at him.

“You know we’ll be spending two weeks together before I go back to LA to film another episode of _Halt and Catch Fire_ I want to get to know you while we have this two-week grace period.” he whispered seductively his voice dripping with honey.

“I know then you’ll be back,” I said kind of dreamily.

Lee leaned in kissing me lightly gently. I kissed him back subconsciously. We just lay there making out until we finally fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to Lee’s arm draped around me his soft velvet skin rubbing against my arms.

“Lee LEE we gotta get up!” I said shaking him as my mind raced trying to register everything.

Lee looked up at me then sat up yawning as I looked at him as I felt myself tingling wanting to touch him. I shook my head mentally scolding myself for gawking at my naked co-star. Then I thought about the naked co-star part scolding myself for that also. Lee finally found something to wear and got dressed before turning to me. He pointed to the bathroom.

“Can I use that for like 10 minutes?” He asked looking at me.

I shrugged as my eyes quickly took a glance and I could see his morning wood threatening to break loose. He quickly went in shutting the door behind him. I sighed quickly changing into something easy and comfortable. I sighed as my phone started ringing on the nightstand. I picked it up quickly answering.

“Hello?” I said still groggy from waking up.

“Where are you guys? You were supposed to be here 5 minutes ago,” Peter yelled through the phone.

“Lee’s taking care of something in the bathroom,” I said slightly uncomfortable as I glanced at the bathroom door.

“You did it last night didn’t you?!” He said his voice back to normal with a slight tinge of pity.

“No, we didn’t. Why?” I asked slightly worried with his tone.

“I shouldn’t have said anything at all, just be down here in 30 minutes we have donuts.” he said, he was clearly relieved.

“No wait Peter, what do you mean you sounded worried?!” I exclaimed slightly irritated with him evading my question.

“Well Lee is known for being rough when it comes to the bed and he tends to like to take things fast,” Peter whispered into the phone. 

“I see, well I’ll be careful Peter, see you soon,” I said quickly hanging up. I set my phone down and finally realized the sounds coming from the bathroom.

I opened the door I stepped back shocked. Lee stood there rubbing his hands quickly down his cock moaning with his personal pleasure. I gasped as he came right there in front of me. I stepped back shocked not knowing that would be the first of many times I would see him cum in front of me. I closed the door and dug around for my comb as I quickly combed my short bob before trying to get my side swept bangs to look presentable. Lee came out with his clothes back on sweaty.

“Uh, Peter called he says come down to the studio ASAP,” I said as I got up shifting my weight between my legs.

Lee nodded grabbing his coat and slipping on his shoes. Leading me out the door his arm gently guiding me along. I shivered as his hand drifted down to my butt before creeping back up. We got into the elevator and Lee slipped in behind me. His hand felt around my butt carefully as he kept up small talk with our other actors and actresses. They smiled and chatted away completely unaware of Lee feeling me. We finally got out and I immediately went to the opposite SUV of Lee so I could think. ‘God I like him a lot’ I thought ‘But I hardly know him really!’. I looked out the window as New Zealand zipped past. My mind started to wander to fantasies of me and Lee, romantic candle lit dinners, midnight dips in the ocean. I sighed when I realized what my mind was doing. 

We arrived and we’re quickly showed around and ushered into our dressing rooms. I sighed when I saw me and Lee were sharing a dressing room. Lee looked at me his eyes smiling at me. I walked in taking off my shirt and throwing it to the side as I strode amongst the rows of costumes designed for me and Lee. I thought back to the script and what we would be shooting first. ‘It would just be the opening scene’ I thought. I grabbed a billowy traditional elvish dress and brought it out. 

A few hours later we finished shooting and I sighed exhaustedly. I sat down in my robe slipping off my shoes. Lee walked up to me taking a seat next to mine. He looked at me grinning. 

“You did great, you have a lot of talent for acting.” He said placing his hand next to mine gently.

“Thank you too, Lee,” I said as I looked at him as I placed my hand on top of his. ‘God I’m flirting with Lee Pace, the Lee Pace.’ I thought.

He grinned at me before cracking a stupid joke. I laughed genuinely thinking he was funny. He leaned his head against the wall.

“We’re supposed to be doing a bedroom scene next should we fake it or…?” he asked slightly nervous about my answer.

“I think a real one would be best, but we don’t have to tell anyone it’s real,” I answered looking at him with a sly smirk.

Peter walked over bringing us over for the scene, to finish the intro before sending it to editing. 

I looked at Lee raising my eyebrows, he returned my look with a smile. I walked onto the set and started the acting. Lee grabbed me pulling me close moving me towards the bed pulling the sheets back and laying me down as his fingers worked to take off my dress. I quickly undid his robes slipping them off and I looked down his perfect cock looking at me. Lee quickly lined me up gently and touched his head to my folds. He moaned as he thrust in. I flinched at the sudden intrusion gasping. Lee leaned down working his mouth down my face to my neck. My pulse jumped as he nipped at it. His hands worked along me stopping at my breasts kneading them gently. I moaned my legs wrapping around his waist as my back arched. He moaned sucking at my neck.

“CUT! That's a wrap, guys.” Peter shouted after motioning the camera off. 

Lee slowly slipped out being careful not to hurt me in the process. Sitting up slowly I looked at him.

“I wish that scene was longer,” I whispered just so Lee could hear. Lee smirked his eyes laughing. 

“I have more for you tonight” he whispered slowly into my ear. I giggled like a school girl though I was hardly out of those days.

That night I stood in the shower letting the warm rain pound against my cool body. I heard the shower curtain pull back then go into place. Lee put his arms around me touching and prodding me. He turned me around to face him. I stood there looking at him, surveying his body.

“Hello, beautiful.” He said stepping towards me his eyelids slightly dropped seductively. He wrapped one hand around my neck as he kissed me.

“Lee..” I said pulling away. I retreated back to the rain from the shower head.

“What? I’m moving too fast for you aren't I. I’m sorry it’s just you’re so perfect and…” He said not finishing his sentence. I leaned in kissing him.

“No, it’s just we’ve only met a few times,” I said pulling back.

"You want to get to know me first don’t you?”

“Yeah, that’s it”

“Date? Tonight maybe, dinner?” He asked shyly.

I nodded before turning away to finish my shower. He sighed and got out drying off and going into the bedroom. I finished and got out drying off and rubbing my hair down with a smile. I quickly combed it thinking about the date just ahead of me. I walked out and opened the closet quickly finding a dress I liked. I walked to the mirror twirling around making the blue dress look like water engulfing me.

“Pretty,” I said to myself with a smile. I went into the bathroom quickly throwing on some light lipstick. I went into the main living space to see Lee already sitting there, wearing a white shirt with black pants and a matching sports jacket.

“Ready Eva?” He asked looking at me with a huge smile.

I nodded as he got up taking my hand. He guided me out of the hotel room and helped me into a waiting Uber. We drove for a little bit till we got to the restaurant. He got out holding the door for me. I smiled as he helped me out like a perfect gentleman though I knew inside there was a beast waiting to be unleashed. Lee walked me in holding my hand as a few cameras clicked.

“Lee, is this your girlfriend? How long have you been together?” Asked one reporter holding out a microphone for an answer.

Lee just smiled and waved quickly bringing me inside. We were soon escorted to a table.

“Hi I’m Katrina I'll be serving you two tonight. Can I start you off with a drink?” Said our waitress holding her notebook for our order.

“Champagne please, just bring out a bottle,” Lee replied glancing at me slightly.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

“Lee, you know I can’t drink yet!” I whisper shouted.

“One glass wouldn’t hurt you, and you can in two more years anyway.” He said leaning in gazing into my eyes. I blinked looking away shyly. ‘God, why is he making me so wet?’ I thought as I looked around.

I blinked looking away shyly. ‘God, why is he making me so wet?’ I thought as I looked around.

“I guess not, I just don’t want to be super hungover tomorrow,” I said looking back at him. He nodded and smiled at me before quickly hiding behind the menu.

“So what are you going to get?” He asked looking at me over his menu. I quickly surveyed the menu.

“Steak, a nice plate of new york strip steak,” I said refolding my menu carefully.

“Okay, I’ll have that too.” He said agreeing with me just as the waitress came over with the champagne.

“Thank you,” I said taking the champagne from her and popping the cork off quickly pouring myself a glass.

“Want can I get started for you?” She asked looking at us.

“Two new york strip steaks please,” Lee answered as he took the bottle from me pouring himself a glass.

“Alright, I’ll get that started for you guys.” She said turning around making sure her butt brushed against Lee’s arm. I glared at her not knowing I was.

“To you a beautiful young lady in a great big world.” he toasted raising his glass to me.

I blushed crimson and raised my glass clinking them together before taking a sip. I gulped down that sip feeling the bubbly liquid rush down my throat. I looked around and saw a reporter at the next table quickly taking notes.

“So this your first role Eva?” He asked after taking a sip from his own glass.

“Yeah aside from like plays and stuff, that's actually how Peter found out about me, I was in a production of _Fiddler on the roof_ in my home state!” I returned before taking a drink from my glass.

Lee nodded with a smile. “You're from Minnesota aren't you?” Lee questioned.

“How did you know?” I reported slightly shocked at how he knew right away.

“Your accent, the way you dress, it’s fucking freezing in the studio and everyone’s wearing jackets and shit and you're wearing a T-shirt and leggings!” He replied with a smile placing his hand on the table his fingers just touching my hand.

I blushed again at how he had noticed pretty much everything about me. 

“So what do you do in your spare time?” He asked propping his chin up with his hand.

“I ride horses, competitions, and shows that stuff. I also like reading and playing with my Frenchie Rosie.” I said leaning in.

“Oh cool I have a dog, his name’s Carl he’s an English Pointer.” He said clearly interested in me. The waitress came back quickly giving us our dinners.

An hour later we stood outside waiting for our Uber. I took his hand gently before turning to him.

“Lee?” I asked nervously. I shifted in my seat.

“Yeah?” He responded his eyes glinting in the candle light. 

“Do you love me?” I asked shyly looking him straight into his perfect green eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve loved you since I first set eyes on you in New York when Peter wanted us to meet.” He answered squeezing my hand.

The Uber pulled up and Lee helped me in before getting in himself as cameras flashed and clicked around us. I sighed when we finally got back to the hotel room. I went into the bedroom flopping down on the bed. Lee came in crawling on top of me with a smile his eyes hungry.

“May I eat you now?” He asked reaching forward his fingers tracing my cheek bone.

“Yes!” I moaned kissing him.

He moved down, his hands pushing my dress up his fingers quickly drawing down my panties. He pressed his mouth in licking and circling. He kissed it tenderly his chin being coated with my juices. I moaned as he did. He made quick work of me and within minutes I had finished.    

               

 

 

 


End file.
